


Secrets Revealed

by B00kw0rm92



Category: Glee
Genre: Anorexia, Cutting, Drug Use, Gen, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm92/pseuds/B00kw0rm92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if some of the "Born This Way" shirts had revealed darker secrets? What would they be and how would the others react? - Partial Glee Angst Meme prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

Will Schuester stood off stage as the Glee Club began their performance. As far as he knew, none of the kids had allowed anyone to see their shirts yet but he thought he had a fairly good idea of what most of the shirts would say. After Kurt and Mercedes revealed their shirts he smiled to himself, the assignment was going fairly well but the shirts were nothing shocking. Though he did think that some of them had perhaps done what Emma had done at first and that if they were honest, there might be something else on the shirts. But this was a group of teenagers and ones he felt he knew well, he hadn't expected to be surprised. Then Tina revealed her shirt. His mouth literally dropped open when he read what the young girl had decided to admit to the group. 

"Cutter" 

He stood in shock for several moments before turning to look at Emma. She looked just as shocked as he did. He turned his eyes back to the stage at the exact moments that Kurt and Mercedes saw their friend's shirt. There were matching looks of horror and worry on their faces before they shook it off and continued the song, shooting worried glances at their friend every few seconds. The curtain rose to reveal the other kids and he calmed down for a moment when the first of that group to show what their shirt said was Finn, whose shirt said exactly what he had expected it too. He'd barely caught his breath when Santana revealed her shirt. 

"Bipolar" 

That one might not have been quite as shocking - proven by the fact that Emma was now nodding thoughtfully, but it still wasn't something he had expected. It explained some things, but he now had two students who he would need to have a talk with after the performance. Two more students to worry about. Lauren and Mike revealed their shirts at the same time and he didn't even read Lauren's before his eyes were drawn to the words Mike was proudly displaying. 

"Clean and Sober." 

He was beginning to wonder if he knew these kids at all. He knew that Mike had been drinking with the others just a few weeks ago so he knew what this shirt was implying. Mike, the quiet and shy boy who he'd never really had a problem with other then the drinking, had been a drug addict. Mike. He just couldn't quite make his brain accept it. And he didn't get a chance to accept it before Sam reluctantly opened his shirt, revealing the tee shirt underneath. 

"Anorexic" 

He felt like he couldn't breath again. Sam was the kid who he had already started to see a hidden side of and he had never expect him to have another hidden side. He never would have expected this and yet it suddenly makes sense. Little comments, little things that should have told him that something was wrong are coming back to him. Sam just became another student Will knows he will spend sleepless nights worrying about. 

The dancing from nearly every one of his students is starting to resemble Finn's and their singing is faltering too, but Will can't blame them. Every few seconds there's a new look of shock as one of them notices another's shirt. Brittany is the only one who doesn't seem to be reacting and he can't tell if it's because she hasn't noticed the shirts or if it's because she doesn't know what they mean. He could see that several of the other girls had started crying. Quinn wiped her eyes quickly before she revealed her shirt. 

"Misses Her Baby" 

It was a simple enough statement but Will had watched Quinn spend most of the year trying to pretend that she was never pregnant. It might not be as shocking as some of the other shirts had been, but he knew that it was hard for her to admit. To an outsider, Puck was the only one who had truly cared about that baby, but he knew that wasn't true. Quinn wore a mask just as much as he now realized Kurt did and it worried him. 

There were only a few lines left of the song now and he looked over the members of his glee club. Some of the shirts were exactly what he expected, some weren't and he thinks some will take a few days to fully process and get over the shock. But there was still one student who hadn't revealed his shirt yet. The others were still singing and dancing despite everything going on, but Puck had stopped. Will realized that he was crying as he finally revealed his tee shirt. 

"Molested" 

He hadn't thought his heart could break anymore, but it did. Like with Sam, multiple seemingly off-hand comments from Puck were suddenly running through his head and he thought he felt more guilty then he ever had in his life. Puck had done everything but spell it out for him and he should have known. He closed his eyes as another wave of guilt hit him when he realized that he let Sandy Ryerson back in the choir room. He let the man who molested Puck be back in the same room with him. He didn't know how he could ever make this up to Puck. 

He didn't know how he could make this up to any of them. He couldn't even figure out what to say to them yet. All he could think was that at least they had let it out now. They weren't hiding it anymore and they could get help. He watched as the music stopped and for a moment the kids all looked around at each other as though trying to decide who to run too first before they split off and began hugging and crying and trying to comfort each other. It wasn't long before the kids were all in a group hug and he was still standing off to the side because he didn't know what to say or who to go to first and he had just had the thought that maybe not all the kids with a secret like that had been ready to put it on their shirt. 

\-------------------------------------------

There was a moment of silence when the music stopped and all thirteen members of the Glee Club looked around the room, trying to make sense of the shirts that no one had expected. Then suddenly Mike and Tina were hugging each other and the kids started splitting off, heading to comfort their friends. Kurt, Mercedes and Artie quickly joined Mike and Tina and the small group ended up hugging and crying for several minutes before anyone spoke. 

"I started going to meetings when I joined Glee. I've been clean for over a year now." Mike said and his friends looked relieved for a moment before they turned to Tina. 

"I wouldn't have told you guys if I didn't know I needed to stop. I just ... I don't think I can do it by myself," she told them. 

That statement resulted in a slightly awkward group hug as they all tried to include Artie. 

\-------------------------------------------

Rachel and Lauren headed straight for Puck and Finn looked back and forth between his girlfriend and his best friend before heading to Puck. He could talk to Quinn later, if he didn't talk to Puck now, he wasn't sure he could ever get Puck to talk about it again. By the time Finn made it over to his friend, both girls were hugging him and Rachel was sobbing. Finn didn't think Puck had ever looked that uncomfortable with girls touching him. 

"Puck, I ... I'm sorry, man. I never knew." Finn said, causing the girls to let go of Puck. 

Lauren looked embarrassed that she was caught initiating any kind of public display of affection, no matter the reason and Rachel just looked lost. 

"I knew he was a creep. I just ... I never thought he'd hurt you, Noah. I'm so sorry." she said. 

Puck gave Rachel a half smile, "Hey, you're the one that got him fired. Even if you didn't know about ... well, about me. You still got rid of him." he told her. 

There was an awkward silence before Puck finally spoke up again. 

"Hey. This is over for me. It's not for some of the others. Go to them." 

\-------------------------------------------

"Hey, San." Brittany said. 

"What, Brit?" her friend answered. 

"The shirts are supposed to be something that we don't like about ourselves or like a secret, right?" the blond girl asked. 

"Yeah." Santana responded. 

"Why doesn't Mike like being clean?" the other girl asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

\-------------------------------------------

Quinn hadn't even seen Sam coming before he hugged her. 

"I'm sorry. I know that's got to be so hard." he said when let her go. 

"I'll be fine. I know I did the right thing. I just miss her." she told him. "But what about you? I - we dated. I should have noticed." 

"I didn't want anyone to notice." he replied softly.

"But you're going to get help now right? You can't keep doing this Sam." she said, putting a hand on his arm. 

"I know." he said with a sigh. "My mom's had me in therapy for a while but ... I didn't want something to really be wrong. But I know this isn't normal." 

"I was so awful to you, Sam. You had so much going on and I was so horrible to you. I'm so sorry." she told him, starting to cry. 

"It's ok. I forgive you." he said before he hugged her again. 

\-------------------------------------------

After Artie and Puck made their way to Sam, the small groups that had formed started splitting up as the kids made their way to other friends. A few minutes later they had all ended up together and they quickly ended up in a group hug with over half the members still in tears. Mercedes was the first to speak after the hug. 

"We're a family. We'll get each other through this. And after today? No more secrets, ok." she said looking out at all the others. 

Only a couple of people noticed the members who looked down when she said that. Will Schuester was one of them. As he finally walked towards his students, he hoped that as the students whose shirts hadn't quite told the truth saw how accepting the others had been, they would eventually get to the point where there were no more secrets. For now though, he knew he would be paying a lot more attention to all of the Glee Club members.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a partial prompt fill from the Glee Angst Meme. The prompt was: "Give me what everyone's shirt should have said- seriously, I want it to turn out that each and every Gleek had a shirt revealing some deeper, darker secret/part of their life that they couldn't admit to their friends. Bonus points if Quinn or Puck's has to do with Beth." I got permission to kind of ... half-fill it because I just couldn't think of shirts for everyone. I wrote most of this very late at night, so I hope it's not too awful!
> 
> PS: In my head, Brittany already knew Santana was Bipolar, that's why she doesn't ask about it.


End file.
